The present invention relates generally to storage cabinets, and, more specifically, to cabinets for storing electrical equipment.
Electrical equipment is often stored in vertical cabinets or enclosures for the protection thereof during operation. For example, a computer network typically includes a central computer server which is hardwired to multiple computer terminals at remote locations. The server typically includes associated equipment such as magnetic storage disks or tapes. The electrical equipment is preferably stored in one or more cabinets having suitable access therein for routing the various electrical wires thereto.
The storage cabinets are typically closed on all six sides using front and rear doors and removable side panels. The doors or panels may be formed of metal or transparent material as desired and may include ventilation louvers. The cabinets have sufficient rigidity and strength for supporting the weight of the components therein. A typical cabinet includes structural front and rear frames or bezels which are joined together by four or more cross ties to define a rectangular box. The bezels and cross ties are typically metal extrusions having hollow cross sections of various configurations for functional and aesthetic reasons.
The frame bezels are typically formed of straight aluminum extrusions which are miter cut at their ends and welded completely around the corresponding miter joints to provide a suitable load rating for the resulting cabinet. However, this manufacturing process requires accurate miters and corresponding assembly fixtures therefor, with full miter welding for achieving the desired load rating. Since welding locally melts the extrusion, the resulting weld bead is distorted and affects the visual appearance of the cabinet. Accordingly, the welds are typically smoothed by sanding or grinding for achieving a pleasing appearance thereat.
In many cabinets, the doors and panels require suitable sealing with the frame for protection against dust, moisture, electro-magnetic interference (EMI), and radio frequency interference (RFI). Dust and moisture protection is typically provided using a flexible seal around the perimeters of the frame openings. And, EMI and RFI shielding is typically effected by forming the entire cabinet including its frame, doors, and panels out of metal, and including a metallic gasket around each of the frame openings in which the panels and doors are mounted.
Gaskets are typically applied using an adhesive on the backs thereof which bonds the gaskets to corresponding flat seats around the cabinet openings. The gaskets may be cut to length and joined end-to-end which affects the ability to obtain a complete seal without interruption.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved cabinet construction for simplifying assembly while maintaining strength and sealing capability.